


Run Through Walls

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Cast - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Requested - anon - I just heard the scripts new album and run through walls made me think of ur blog straight away! I don’t know what I want but can you do something with the spn cast and this song please!!! Thank you if you do!xx
Relationships: Briana Buckmaster & Reader, Jared Padalecki & Reader, Jensen Ackles & Reader, Kim Rhodes & Reader, Matt Cohen & Reader, Misha Collins & Reader, Richard Speight Jr. & Reader, Rob Benedict & Reader, Ruth Connell & Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Kudos: 19





	Run Through Walls

You’d known the Supernatural cast since you were nine, joining the cast in one of the earlier seasons as Dean’s daughter. Jensen was like a father to you both on and off screen, you’d spent plenty of time at his house on breaks and for holidays. He’d taken you to you first convention and supported you through everything, professionally and personally. You were close with Jared too, he’d helped you a lot when it came to your mental health. Getting hate messages from such a young age had definitely affected you but they got you through it and any time things got too much you gave them a call or went to sit with them, everything turned out better.

Misha Collins had gone above and beyond for you. Flying from your home to Vancouver or to another state for a convention always had you feeling overwhelmingly anxious, flying on your own always set you on edge. One convention in San Francisco saw you sat at the airport alone in tears when Misha called you. You remembered him calming you down through the phone and him catching a flight over to you so the pair of you could travel to San Francisco together even though he was originally closer than you were. You’d apologised profusely but he wouldn’t hear anything of it, swearing he was more than happy to help you. 

You and Rob hadn’t always got along so well. It’s not that you didn’t like each other it’s just that you’d never really got to know each other. When you decided you wanted to give music a try, Jared and Jensen asked him to speak to you and he was more than happy to. After that the two of you became quick friends. You’d spent countless nights making music together, at cons when neither of you could sleep you would camp out in one of your rooms and play music together or watch some cheesy movie and cuddle up together, eventually falling asleep tangled together. 

Richard Speight was somebody who everyone felt automatically comfortable around and you were no exception. The moment you met him you knew he was going to be in your life for a long time. You and Rich hung out so much together both on and off set, if you were at a convention together you wouldn’t be too far from each other. Any time with Rich was guaranteed to be fun, except for maybe when the two of you had to fly anywhere together, two anxious flyers was a recipe for disaster - add Matt into the mix and it was an even bigger mess, thank the Lord for Rob Benedict, how he coped with three anxious flyers was a mystery to you all. Though you and Rich were always joking around, the pair of you could be serious when the moment called for it. You’d called him one night after a fight with your parents and sobbed down the phone to him and he was quick to comfort you, offering you a place at his house for as long as you needed. When a family member of yours had passed away and you were a mess, Richard was one of the first people at your door, offering you a warm hug and kind words.

Matt Cohen was one of the people who you considered your best friend. The pair of you were so close with each other, you’d been a big help when it came to babysitting for him to which he was thankful for. The two of you met up at least four times a month, with your schedules you had to make time for each other, and had friend dates. Sometimes you’d have lunch, go see a movie or concert. Your favourite friend date had been when he had taken you out after a really bad breakup, he took you to a movie you’d really wanted to see, then he found an old school miniature crazy golf course that left you both in stitches and he’d ended the night by taking you to a fancy restaurant, the both of you playing dress up in nice outfits. You loved him for that day, he’d managed to take such a draining morning and turn it into one of the best memories that you’d treasure forever.

Ruth, Kim and Briana were your best girlfriends. You’d always been mature for your age so getting on with people who were older than you had never been a problem and these friends you’d made along the way were some of the best people you’d ever met. Kim definitely took on a mom role with you but you loved it, loved having someone check on you with so much care and wanting you to succeed. Ruth was another person who you tended to cling to on set and at conventions, when ever you were around her you were constantly laughing and smiling. You loved travelling with Ruth, the pair of you had gone to Paris together for an event and seeing the sights and playing tourist with Ruth was so incredible. Briana and you got on so well, it took a while before you both got to act on screen together but when you did it was the best. Thankfully Richard was directing because the two of you kept laughing and just generally having the best time together, though it did mean that getting the right take took much longer but Jared, Jensen and Misha were joining in on the fun too.

-

-

-

You were all sat backstage at Rob’s show that he hosted at conventions, listening to him and Briana sing together as you all danced around backstage, clapping and cheering once they were done.

“Alright, Alright. Next up we have Y/N who is going to sing a song from her new album that come out in 10 days!” Rob introduced with a grin. You felt someone squeeze your shoulder and turned to smile at Matt as he mouthed ‘good luck’ to you.

You’d been nervous for weeks about releasing your own album, only ever featuring on other people’s or doing singles for movies and tv shows. The thought of putting your own music out there had filled you will anxiety but everyone had been so supportive. You’d played the cast most of the songs but purposely hadn’t let them hear the song you’d be singing tonight.

“Ok, hey everyone. So real quick, nobody outside of the recording studio has heard this song yet so I’m super nervous,” here you paused as the crowd cheered loudly in support, “thank you. So this song is really quite personal to me and it’s basically about finding those friends who would do anything for you and you for them. It’s about knowing what’s important in your life and basically an open love letter to those who go above and beyond for you. It’s called ‘Run Through Walls’ and I hope you guys and the people I wrote it for like it.” You finished your speech and let the crowd cheer as you sat on the stool and nodded to the band to begin.

_“With no visible superpowers_   
_Sitting in the kitchen and talkin' for hours_   
_You always show up at the perfect time_   
_There's no one born with X-Ray eyes_   
_There's no way to know what's on my mind_   
_But you always say the words that save my life_

_I've got friends that will run through walls_   
_I've got friends that will fly once called_   
_When I've nowhere left to go_   
_And I need my heroes_   
_I've got friends that will run through walls_

_You may not be superhuman_   
_But you've got the strength to carry me through it_   
_My shield of steel when I'm too weak to fight_   
_Yes, you are_   
_And that day my mother died_   
_And you held me up and you wiped my eyes_   
_It was in that moment when I realised_

_That I've got friends that will run through walls (Yeah)_   
_I've got friends that will fly once called_   
_When I've nowhere left to go_   
_And I need my heroes_   
_I've got friends that will run through walls_

_You're always happy for my happiness_   
_And sad for my sadness_   
_P me off, you're mad for my madness (Ooh)_   
_Ever since we were young, you help me rise from the ashes_   
_If I fall from the sky you'd catch me_   
_'Cause friends don't let you do stupid things_   
_Oh, friends don't let you do stupid things_   
_Oh, friends won't let you do stupid things_   
_Alone, alone_

_I've got friends that will run through walls (Yeah)_   
_I've got friends that will fly once called (Yeah)_   
_When I've nowhere left to go_   
_And I need my heroes_   
_I've got friends that will run through walls_

_Yeah, yeah_   
_Whoa-oh-oh_   
_When I've nowhere left to go_   
_And I need my heroes_   
_I've got friends that will run through walls_   
_I've got friends that will run through walls_   
_And I've got friends that don't text, they call_   
_When I've nowhere left to go and I need you the most_   
_I've got friends that will run through walls.”_

The roar of the crowd was deafening and you couldn’t help the grin that was plastered on your face or the tears that filled your eyes, too many emotions hitting you at once. An overwhelming surge of happiness filled you as you realised you’d preformed this song that was so close to your heart and people had actually enjoyed it. You let out a gasp as you were pulled against somebody’s chest and managed to look up to see Jensen looking at you with so much pride and a grin of his own.

“That was amazing, kiddo, I’m so proud of you. God, I love you so much.” He told you quietly as the crowd continued to clap for you.

“I’m so glad you liked it, Jens. I love you too.” You smiled as he pressed you closer to him and as you felt him kiss your head.

-

-

-

Hugs were given out from everyone after the show had finished. Everyone was quick to tell you how much they loved you and you told them you loved them too, feeling so much happiness and appreciation for your life and the amazing people in it.

You ended up in Richard’s room that night, cuddled against him, feeling worn out by the long day and the emotions from the last few hours.

“I’m so glad you are all in my life.” You whispered into the dark room, smiling softly as you felt his hand rub up and down your arm soothingly.

“Trust me, bug, we’re so glad you’re in ours and we’d do anything for you.” He told you and though you already knew it, it was nice to hear it from Richard.

“I’d do anything for you guys too.” You replied, cutting yourself off with a yawn. Richard pulled you and the blankets closer to him before quietly telling you to get some rest.

“Love you, Rich.” You mumbled tiredly, eyes already drifting closed.

“I love you too, Y/N/N.”


End file.
